Achoo!
by chanime
Summary: Aokochan is sick ang nobody's gonna take care of her. Nobody? I guess not...[AokoxKaito]


"Achoo!" Aoko sneezed. She reached out for her tissue to sniff on.

"Damn…Achoo!" She sneezed once more. Yes. Nakamori Aoko is sick. And nobody's there to help her. Her father has been buried with paperworks in his office and can't go out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Dad, ACHOO! Excuse me…don't worry about me…ACHOO! –sniff- you have to go to work…I can handle it myself…" Aoko said._

"_But…you're burning up! And a cold? I don't think so…" Inspector Nakamori is really a father. He really worries about the most precious thing in his life that is left to him. "What if---"_

"_Dad…I'm okay…don't worry…" Aoko sat up. "I can go to school by myself…I can handle myself…"_

_--RIIINNNGG—_

"_Hello?" Nakamori answered the phone._

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! WHERE ARE THOSE REPORTS ABOUT KID!!!?? IF YOU DON'T GET HERE IMMEDIATELY THEN YOU'RE FIRED!" The owner's voice seemed to break Nakamori and AOKO's ears. (yeah…that loud…)_

"_See Dad? It's just a simple fever and cold. I can handle it because I'm Nakamori Aoko, the daughter of Inspector Nakamori that will catch KID!" She said cheerfully to erase the doubts on Nakamori's head._

"_Okay…You can go now, but promise me you won't do something that will exhaust you. Call me or Kaito's mother if you're not feeling well."_

"_Why Kaito's mother?"_

"_I know you're pretty close with Kaito-kun and his mother, so I'll call them to look over you for a while." Aoko protested but it's too late. Nakamori grabbed the phone and dialed Kaito's number. "Moshi moshi?"_

"_Ah…Hello Kuroba-san…It's me, Inspector Nakamori, could I ask you a favor?" _

"_Ah…Kaito-kun's gone off to school, you can leave a message. I give it to him later."_

"_Ah no..I just want to inform you that Aoko-chan is sick today and I can't take care of her…" Nakamori said while he stops her daughter from complaining. "Dad! I said I'm okay…" "No you're not!"_

"_So, I'm asking if anything happens, tell Kaito-Kun to take care of her since they're bestfriends. Is that okay?"_

"_Definitely. You can count on my Kaito, I'll call him later."_

"_Thank you and I'm sorry for the trouble."_

"_No, no it's okay. Bye!"_

_Back to the Nakamori's…_

"_So it's settled now, okay?" Nakamori asked her for assurance._

"_Okay…"_

"_I'll go now, I'm going to be late. Take care huh? Bye." Nakamori then kissed her daughter's burning forehead. "Get ready now, if you want to go to school."_

_As the door closed, "Take care, too! ACHOO!" Nakamori was shocked with the sneeze._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nakamori Aoko is walking to the school. She seemed to be falling anytime. "Oh…Am I floating? ACHOO!" She touched her head with pain. "I have to go to school…" She looked so pale. With her hair already messed up, her uniform were also messed up with her tie loose. Her face is pinkish because of the fever. "Am I going to survive this day?" She sighed then continued to walk (or rather bump) to school.

Then as she FINALLY got to school, she was late.

"Morning, sorry I'm late." She said weakly as she headed toward her seat. Then she saw Kaito, grinning as usual.

"Hey Aoko! How with the look today? Is that the new way of wearing the school uniform? And…ohh…so it's white today…" He grinned wider. Aoko's tie is still undone and her hair was messier than usual and her socks were not proportional with one another.

"Kaito…" She muttered weakly and a mop came out of nowhere. Then Kaito noticed that her moves are pretty slow. "Pretty slow today huh?" Then she lunged for an attack that missed. 'She seems empty today. Her face's pink and she's weak today. What's wrong with her?' Then he snapped into the reality when Aoko started to fall.

"Aoko!" Then like the speed of light, he dashed to Aoko to prevent her from falling. Fortunately, he caught her on time. He noticed her very warm figure and heavy breathing. "Kaito…I can't ---My head hurts…please help me…" Aoko said as she snuggled closer to Kaito for warmth.

"Don't worry Aoko, I'll help you." Kaito then stood up carrying Aoko in his arms then collected their things and left without notice. The class left their mouths hanging about what happened, OF COURSE except for Hakuba and Akako.

------------------------------------------------------------------

He used his hang glider to fly with an unconscious Aoko to her house. Since he can't walk to the street with an unconscious girl. They landed on her balcony swiftly. He placed the fragile body of Aoko to her bed. He blushed when he noticed his contact with her. Their bodies were so close and he felt Aoko's warm body and heavy breathing. When her landed her body, their faces were centimeters apart. He continued to stare her figure then he saw her stir. She slowly opened her eyes and saw somebody. "who? Ahh…Kaito?"

"Yeah it's me…Why didn't you tell me that you're sick?! I'm worried about you! You chased me with your mop then you fall like that! Gosh Aoko!" Kaito said.

"Baka, Who the hell would say that…hey I'm sick…just like that! Achoo!"

"Here." He handed her a tissue.

"But next time, don't go to school with that condition. Let me guess, your father's stuck in his office finishing his paperwork. Call me if you're not feeling well and when your father's gone. You can approach me anytime. " Kaito gave her a wink. Thanks to her fever, her blush seemed to be unnoticed.

Aoko curled herself. "It's cold." She is shivering.

"Poor Aoko. You should change first." Then with a puff of a smoke, her attire changed into an oversized T-shirt that reached to her knees. "Then, here, Blankets." Then he covered her with blankets. But she's still shivering.

"You're still cold, right?"

"No, I'm okay…ACHOO!" Then she gripped the blankets more.

"Your Dad will not come home until tomorrow evening, right?"

She nodded.

"Then I'll take care of you until tomorrow. I'll stay here." Kaito blushed as he said this.

"Really? But you really don't have to…I can take care of myself…look!" The Aoko tried to get up but failed. But her fall was prevented as strong arms were there to catch her.

"Really? Yeah…you can get up! Really..Aoko…wake up! You can't even step your foot!"

"I can!"

"Without falling!"

Then they realized their position. Kaito kneeled as he held Aoko's body. Her arms were wrapped onto his neck and his to her waist as his knees supported the lower body. Their faces were inches—no, a centimeter apart. Then Kaito blushed. Aoko felt that she was floating because of her fever. She leaned into his chest so that she can stabilize herself. "You're still cold right?" Then Aoko nodded. He lifted her to the bed and let her underneath the blanket. But wait---why is Kaito also in the blanket? Then she realized that he is embracing her and keeping her from being cold. "Are you still cold?" The she nodded again. This time he held Aoko tightly and let his whole body in the bed to warm her. "Is this better?" He felt her nod. "Why are you doing this? Kaito?" He felt her breath, a very warm one as her face is on his neck. Take note, they are under the blanket. (whole bodies)

"I don't know…"

"Huh?"

"I just felt that I have to be with you. And I have to protect you, that's all." The he held her tighter.

"Oh…" The she blushed.

"Hey Aoko, any improvements?" Then he leaned and let his forehead touch hers. "Ooh…not good…You're still warm…"

"I'm okay…"

"Hey isn't this amazing?"

"What's amazing about being sick?" Aoko said annoyingly.

"No mops around, helpless Aoko, And me being a knight and shining armor, saves Aoko-chan from sickness!"

"Stupid…"

"What's stupid about that? I mean I have to take care of the person who I wanted most."

"What?" She blushed very hard.

"Don't you know that you are cute?" Aoko's only wearing an oversized T-shirt that fell to her shoulders. "And that," he mentions her form now, "makes you very, very cute."

"Pervert…" She smiled then blushed. "So pervert…"

"Just to you…" The he leaned in…breaking the gap with each other and sealed her mouth with his. He didn't care if she is sick that the virus will pass to him. He didn't care if she is warm, he find it more pleasurable. He didn't care if she didn't kiss him back.

He just loves her. That's why he did that.

"I love you." She heard him mutter.

"Baka…why did you stop? You're scared to be sick too? Don't worry, it'll be my turn to take care of you if you would be sick." Then she leaned to reply his kiss earlier. Then the two just continued kissing underneath the blanket snuggling with each other. Their hands intertwined with each other and enjoyed each other's company. They really don't want that to stop.

-----------------------------------------------

2 weeks later…

"Kaito? Are you okay?" Aoko asked a red-faced Kaito.

"Yeah…you just passed your viruses to me…ACHOO!" He sniffed.

"Anyway, That's your fault. You're the one who started it." Aoko grinned.

"But who challenged me?"

"You regret it?"

"No, definitely no…And you have a promise to fulfill." Kaito grinned. 'Don't worry, it'll be my turn to take care of you if you would be sick.'

"Of course." Then she aided Kaito to his home.

**Haha…I want to write each chapters of my story this long….wish that ideas won't stop running on my mind…haha…**

**Please review!**


End file.
